Do you still love me?
by xbuffyxspikex
Summary: Clarke impatiently waits for her pen pal {Bellamy} to write her back and racks her brain wondering why he hasn't written her back. Raven sets Clarke up on a date and Clarke isn't too happy, until she sees who it is
1. Chapter 1

Clarke's long blond hair swayed in the breeze as she continued chewing on her ball point pen. She had no idea where she had picked up the habit but she had been doing it for as long as she could remember. Clarke let a long sigh escape from her mouth and threw the wet pen down onto the top of her notebook paper. Small areas of the paper dampened when the pen rolled across the page, making the words she had written earlier blur together. She let out another long sigh and shook her head. Clarke didn't even care that the few little words she had written on the page were ruined. She was way too frustrated to care. Coming out here near the ocean always calmed her nerves and helped her write down her thoughts, but today just wasn't her day. Clarke leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the cool summer breeze work its magic. She wiggled her bare feet in the warm sand. She could feel the sand sliding smoothly through each of her toes as she slid her feet in and out of the sand piles in front of her. She was supposed to be writing her pen pal a letter, but she just could not do it.

"Why hasn't he wrote me back?" Clarke mumbled to herself, grabbing her notebook and pen, she pushed herself up and headed back home.

Clarke stepped inside the beach house her and her roommate had rented for the entire summer and slammed the screen door behind her.

"Is that you Clarke?" Raven called out loudly from the back of the house.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Yes, it's me. Who else would it be? Were you expecting someone else to just walk through the door without knocking?" Clarke heard the sound of Raven's feet hitting the wood floor and prepared herself for her comeback.

"I actually was." Raven announced loudly, hands on hips and a smirk on her face. "Did you think I would be yours forever?" She added, winking at Clarke and then batting her eyelashes playful.

Clarke shook her head and raised her eyebrows. "I'm not even going to answer that. Besides, I don't talk to people that don't wear pants on a first date," Clarke called over her shoulder as she turned around to leave.

Before turning the corner she glanced over her shoulder quickly to see Raven's face. She smirked when she saw the blush on Raven's face. One for Clarke, zero for Raven.

Clarke turned the corner and flung her sandals off her feet as she stepped onto the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was actually clean today. Since Raven and she had been there Raven had left the kitchen in ruins and left it all for Clarke to clean. With a sigh of relief, Clarke placed a hand onto the marble counter top below the cup cabinet and reached up to grab a cup. The cabinet door opened with a welcoming squeak and Clarke reached her hand inside to grab a glass from the front.

"Can you bring me something to drink Clarke. I'm kinda in a rush.""Mmmhmm," Clarke mumbled under her breath, even though she knew Raven could not hear her. She reached inside the cabinet once again and grabbed another glass. The cabinet door squeaked once more as she pushed it shut with a small thud.

She set the two glasses on the counter and skipped over to the fridge, pulling out a liter of coke.

"Shit!" Clarke exclaimed as she poured to quickly and one of the glasses over flowed. She quickly set the liter on the counter and pulled her hair away from her face. She leaned down and took small sips of the cold coke.

"What a mess." Clarke mumbled out loud as she pulled back up to look at the cabinet. She stood for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I'll clean it later." She grabbed the glasses and headed towards the back.

"What's the magic sentence?" Clarke asked Raven with a smirk on her face. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Clarke come on." Raven said in a whiny voice.

"Raven come on." Clarke also said in a whiny voice, mocking her. "What's the magic sentence?" She once again asked Raven, with a more serious tone.

"I don't have time for your games today Clarke."

"I know." Clarke answered back smiling. "It really is such a short sentence though. Can't you just say it for me." Clarke pleaded, batting her eyes much like Raven.

Raven huffed and uncrossed her arms. "Fine."

Clarke did a little happy dance in her mind and tried her best to hide her excitement. She wasn't doing a very good job at it though.

"Please Princess Clarke, may I have my drink."

"Yes, I do believe you may have this fine glass of coke my dear," Clarke replied as she handed Raven her glass.

Raven took the glass happily and took a large gulp. "Finally," she said as she swallowed it down quickly. "Did you want me to die of thirst Clarke?"

"Oh stop being so dramatic. You weren't going to die of thirst. It takes way longer than five minutes to die of thirst," Clarke answered back, rolling her eyes.

"I'm dramatic? " Raven said as she placed her now empty glass on her dresser. "I'm not the one walking around making people call them Princess Clarke."

Clarke stuck her tongue out at Raven and mumbled "na nana na na" and then replied back saying, "You know you're jealous. Just get it over with and admit it. It will be better for the both of us if you just spit it out."

"You know," Raven said as she turned back towards her dresser, grabbing her blush brush. "I wouldn't be teasing me if I were you."

"And why's that?" Clarke asked as she threw herself onto Raven's unmade bed.

"Because, "she said as she opened up her blush and began spreading it onto her cheeks. "I've got you a date for tonight."

"What!" Clarke exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. "Tell me you're joking," she pleaded. "Please oh please tell me you are joking."

"I'm really not. You should really probably get ready."

"Raven," Clarke whined, "tell me you are joking."

Raven threw her brush down and turned towards Clarke. "Really Clarke, I'm not joking. I'm telling you, I'm being pretty serious right now." "See, "Raven said pointing at her face. "No smile"

Clarke threw herself back onto the bed and pushed her head into the pillows. "I thought you loved me," Clarke said, the pillows muffling her voice.

"I do love you, Raven replied as she sat on the end of the bed to put her heels on. "That's why I really think you're going to love you're date."

"What's loving me got to do with me loving my date?" Clarke asked as she sat back up, pulling a pillow to her chest.

"You'll see, she answered back, standing up. "Now, I really do think you should get ready. We don't want to be late."

"You know," Clarke said as she threw the pillow down and sat up straighter, "I really do hate you."

"I hate you too. Now go get dressed."

Clarke pulled her shorts down and sighed loudly. "I hate when you do this. I hate this so much with a passion."

"Yeah uh huh." Raven mumbled as she searched in her closet for a purse to match her dress. "I'm telling you Clarke, you won't hate me after this."

"Yeah whatever." Clarke said quietly as she stomped off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Clarke was finally finished Raven was running around the beach house like she had just gotten her head cut off.

"Do you think he's coming? He's coming right Clarke? He has to?"

Before Clarke could even try to form a response for her nonsense babbling she would carry on talking like she hadn't even asked Clarke a question. Clarke had eventually come to the conclusion that Raven was just talking to her self and not even directing the questions to anyone in particular.

"What time is it? Is he late? Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have worn this dress. He's going to think I'm to slutty."

"Can you just shut up?" Clarke said as she grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at her. The pillow hit her directly in the face and Raven stomped over towards Clarke angrily.

"Clarke! You could have messed up my makeup!"

Clarke covered her mouth to muffle her laughs and shook her head back and forth.

"What are you laughing about? My makeup is messed up isn't it?!"

Raven turned on her heels and started back towards the bedroom, walking in a fast pace. With a sigh Clarke got off the comfy floral patterned couch she had claimed as hers since the beginning of the summer and grabbed Raven's shoulder before she could go back to her bedroom and redo her makeup completely.

"Deep cleansing breaths." Clarke told Raven as she began to breathe in deeply and exhale slowly. "Just do what I am doing."

"Just sit down and relax. He's coming. Any guy that even thinks about standing you up is a complete idiot and will have to answer to me. I promise you it won't be pretty."

Raven nodded her head and exhaled slowly as she nodded her head in agreement. "He's just a guy. That's it. Just a guy like all the others walking around."

Clarke nodded her head in agreement and nodded, "right."

"Thanks Clarke." Raven said as she moved across the room to sit down.

"Your welcome. Any time."

 _Bang Bang Bang_

"That's him! That's him! Raven shouted as she jumped up and down waving her hands in the air with a grin on her face.

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I tried," she said as she sat back down on her couch.

"Are you ready Clarke!" Raven yelled from the front door.

"Yeah, sure." Clarke mumbled quietly.

"I wish you would show a little more excitement. This is not only for me, it is also for you."

"Yeah, sure" Clarke once again said, mumbling quietly.

Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke and opened the front door with an excited, "hello, come in."

Heavy footsteps sounded on the floor and Clarke sighed as she got up to meet the two men.

Clarke's mouth dropped open as she spotted Bellamy coming in though the door.

"Bellamy?" Clarke whispered as she moved closer. Raven giggled as she ushered Bellamy and the other guy further into the room.

"I told you." Raven said, as she clapped her hands excitedly. She moved to stand beside the other guy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And this is wick." Raven said with a beaming smile on her face. She pointed to him and mouthed, "hot right?"

Clarke nodded her head slowly in agreement, not even looking towards the other guy, Wick, as Raven had called him. She was to busy looking at Bellamy and wondering if she was dreaming. She was debating on whether or not she should pinch her self or just ask if she was dreaming.

"Is that really you?" Clarke asked quietly.

Bellamy nodded his head and quickly closed the distance between Clarke and himself. "It's me."

Clarke threw her arms around his waist and pushed her face into the croak of his neck. Bellamy immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you even here?" Clarke mumbled into his warm neck.

"Raven told me you would be here." He replied in a deep voice.

Clarke lifted her head up and looked at Bellamy. He licked his lips as he stared down at hers. Clarke blushed and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Bellamy smiled and leaned in towards Clarke's lips. "I though you would never ask."

Authors note:

Thank you for reading I really hope everyone enjoys it! I might make this into a verse later on, so if you want to submit prompts I will be more than happy to add them in,

Xoxo KyKy

Social Media:

Tumblr: .com

AO3: /users/xxx_kyky_xxx/profile


End file.
